Union Pacific 844
Union Pacific No. 844 (or simply UP 844) is an ALCO FEF-3 type of 4-8-4 steam locomotive owned by Union Pacific Railroad. Built in 1944, it was the last steam locomotive delivered to the Union Pacific railroad and is the only steam locomotive never retired by a North American railroad as well as being one of the last Class FEF-3 members built from ALCO of its kind to be fully restored (excluding cousins #833 and #838, which #838 is only partially restored or preserved). History Union Pacific 844 was one of 10 locomotives that were ordered by Union Pacific in 1944 and were designated as class FEF-3. The FEF-3 class was similar to the earlier FEF-1 and FEF-2 class steam locomotives built by ALCO, as both were designed for passenger service and pulled such trains as the Overland Limited, Los Angeles Limited, Portland Rose and Challenger. UP 844 was eventually reassigned to freight service when diesel locomotives took over passenger service and operated from 1957 to 1959 in Nebraska as a heavy duty mixed traffic unit, and was eventually retired from primary service and used as a snowplow along the routes between Nebraska and Wyoming; but primarily was situated or stationed at the UP's Bailey Yard terminals in North Platte, Nebraska. It was saved from scrapping in 1960, to whom many employees deemed it would be too expensive to preserve or have it operate in normal service. It was thankfully chosen for restoration, and as of 1962, it is now part of Union Pacific's heritage fleet and is used on company and public excursion trains along with special revenue freight (like with EMD DDA40X unit #6936, another heritage fleet member). FEF-3 The FEF-3 (F''our ''E''ight ''F''our; 4-8-4) class locomotives were some of the last steam locomotives built by ALCO, and were capable of dual service steam locomotive development, as funds and research were being concentrated into the development of diesel locomotives; hence the FEF Series 4-8-4 steam locomotives were once used to compete with early diesel locomotives. Like the rest of Union Pacific's FEF Series steam locomotives, UP 844 was originally designed to burn coal, but was later converted to run on fuel oil. Some enthusiasts think it could handle 26 passenger cars at over 100 mph (161 km/h) on straight and level track; they would often say it was designed to safely operate up to 120 mph (193 km/h) with its one-piece cast-steel bed frame, 80-inch (2,032 mm) drivers, massive boiler/firebox and lightweight reciprocating parts, which were common on late-era steam locomotives (though, UP's timetables showed a speed limit for steam locomotives of up to 80 mph). Despite these predictions, the FEF-3 truly is (and was) only capable of traveling at up to just over 90mph. The FEF-3 also introduced smoke deflectors, and were also eventually equipped with some of the other FEF units owned by the UP (such as the FEF-1 and FEF-2). Specifications Trivia *UP 844 also had its original number disposed (or renumbered) to 8444 from 1962 to 1989 when it was first began operating excursions due to there being an E.M.D. GP-30 diesel locomotive with the same ironic number:Which is Now California Western GP-9.M #68: Operating at The California Western Railroad. (the lesser-known GP-30 counter-part is preserved as of today at the Nevada State Railroad Museum). Thus, UP 844 retaining its original number after the alternate 844 was retired and eventually preserved. *UP 844 also briefly wore an exclusive passenger scheme that FEF-2 and FEF-1 units once wore. *Ironically, UP 844 derailed during the final excursion for the 150th anniversary celebration of the Union Pacific. *In 2011, 844 operated several excursions throughout New Mexico and Arizona (aside from parts of Nevada and Texas) to celebrate New Mexico and Arizona's "Centennial" celebration events. *During 2007-2008, UP 844 double-headed several excursions with SP 4449. *[[Union Pacific No. 838|'UP 838''']] (another member of the FEF-3 Class) is another 4-8-4 preserved at the UP's Cheyenne, Wyoming roundhouse (UP 844's main home) and is primarily used as a basis for spare parts to use with 844. The smokebox, headlights, bell, whistle, and boiler plates have been used or swapped with 844. *In June 2013, the red Mars Headlight was removed from the engine and stored. *As of 2015 844 would be receiving an early 15-year inspection and is expected to return to service either by late 2015 or 2016. *From 1987 to 1996 the locomotive was repainted Grey with Yellow Strips. See also *Gallery External links *UP Steam@twitter *Union Pacific's No. 844 article References *Wikipedia.org *Union Pacific's No. 844 article Category:Steam Locomotives Category:UP Locomotives Category:ALCO locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:4-8-4 Steam Locomotives Category:Eight Coupled Locomotives Category:American Locomotives Category:Union Pacific locomotives